Spaventatores
by Detouredbe
Summary: How things might have turned out in "Monsters University" if Mike was more deeply attached to Randy. Based predominantly on the opera "Pagliacci", but not a songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**If I may, if I may, ladies and gentlemen. Please excuse the length of this intro, but I felt as I prepared it the need to fashion a sort of prologue to this story; I shall explain this need with all else, further in.**

**Originally, as those who've viewed my profile any time since April 2013 will know, I'd been toying with the idea of parodying the opera "Pagliacci" using the universe of "The Lion King". I put up a poll to get others' opinions, but over time I lost interest in the idea. I'm actually glad, because it freed my mind to realize how much more fitting this idea is. It hit me sometime back in December how easily this concept could develop from Mike's ill-fated friendship with Randy, and it seemed too enticing an idea to let slide.**

**So, the story is an alternate universe in the realm of "Monsters University", caused by a heavy dose of "Pagliacci". In this AU Mike and Randy's friendship is a much bigger deal for Mike**** than the movie implied; to put it simply, slash is involved. While I intend to keep the characters as true to themselves as I can, naturally a few adjustments had to be made here and there for the sake of flow. Rather than alter the MU characters, however, I've tried to incorporate traits from those of "Pagliacci" along with their already established traits. Mike is in the role parallel to Canio, the main character of "Pagliacci", Randy is parallel to Nedda, Canio's unfaithful wife, and one of the RΩR fraternity members is a counterpart to Nedda's lover, Silvio. I just can't bring myself to openly state which one until it's time to bring him into the picture, but the summary accompanying the link makes it clear enough. ****It's a rather popular pairing as I've found.**

**Before we get on with it I also want to inform the readers in advance - especially if they're familiar with this opera or want to learn about it - of a few things. First, I was not able to accommodate every feature from the opera in this story - I could not think of a specific character who would fit as Tonio the fool's counterpart (hence why my opening author's notes are moonlighting as the prologue), and it's not hard to carry out the basic plot without this role, anyway. Second, the characters are not "singing" as if this were an opera (that just wouldn't feel right!), so the story is more like a libretto (to specify which segments parallel the arias, I've started and ended the characters' speech in each one with an 8). And third, I chose the title "Spaventatores" because, as "Pagliacci" means "Clowns" or "Performers" in Italian, I thought it would be best to name this story the Italian equivalent to "Scarers", should there exist such a term. With good fortune I found, after checking the Italian Wikipedia's article on the film, that they do have an equivalent word, and you'll know the rest!**

**This then, ought to be enough information to make this first chapter understandable. Now watch as it unfolds - on with the story! Begin!**

Without a doubt, this was the worst day of Mike Wazowski's life. Everything he'd worked for, everything he'd dreamed of since childhood, gone in a snap. The worst part was that no matter how many times he went over it in his head, he couldn't shake the certainty that - regardless of Dean Hardscrabble's flat statement that he was not a scary monster - had Sullivan not drawn attention to them in the first place he might still be in the Scare Program. Oh, he hated that monster so much right now! The fact that the RΩRs had abandoned Sullivan the moment he was kicked out of the course was the very least of what he deserved for being such a jerk. Not that Mike cared in the slightest what went on with the top fraternity on campus, but whoever they chose to replace him…well, they could only do better.

"Hey, Mike," a voice called quietly from a few feet away. Mike glanced up, drawn from his thoughts, to see a reptilian monster with bright green eyes, offering him a soft, consoling smile. He sighed, then mustered up the effort to return the favour.

"Hey, Randy," he replied, meeting up with his roommate. Randy placed his two right arms around Mike as the pair walked down the steps together, onto the campus grounds. Neither spoke for a moment, but finally Mike decided to break the silence. "So, did you get your results from Professor Knight?"

"Huh? Oh uh, sure. The results, yeah." Randy spoke dismissively, trying to close the subject again. Mike would find out anyway, but right now was not the time to openly state that, while Mike had been dropped from the program, Randy was deemed acceptable and would be continuing in the next semester.

Mike, however, wanted it out in the open, right now. "You passed, huh?"

Randy held his breath, then submitted. "Fine. Yes I did."

"That's what I thought," Mike replied, returning his gaze to document the journey of his feet, treading sadly along the ground.

"I'm sorry, Mike," Randy offered, but Mike cut him off.

"Ha. Sorry? What's there to be sorry about? I've only worked day and night, even over the hols, since I was a little kid, with this one goal in mind, to become the greatest scarer the world has ever seen! Only put up with everyone telling me right from the start that I don't have what it takes, that I'm never gonna be a scarer, that I don't even belong here! And why did I put up with it, you ask? Because I thought, no scratch that, I _believed_ deep down that I could prove them all wrong. That one day they would see just how scary Mike Wazowski really is! And I was almost there, Randy, I could practically taste the A+ on that exam! And then what does that big blue idiot do? He knocks into that stupid can, incites the dean's wrath, and gets us _both_ kicked out! Why? Why drag _me _into it, Dean Hardscrabble? _He _started it, not me!"

As Mike poured his emotions out, he did not bestow any acknowledgement to the students passing by them in various directions, casting pondering glances in theirs. Randy noticed, however, and didn't like all the negative attention his friend was drawing to them. "Mike, come on! You're making a scene!"

"Oh, that's all you care about?" Mike snapped, turning on Randy now. "Your best friend's only had his lifelong dream smashed up and rubbed right back in his face, but that's okay! Just as long as he doesn't make a scene and embarrass _you_!"

"Mike, I didn't say that -"

"Ah - ah - ah! Save it! Spare me the clichés, I already understand! After all, _you_ passed the exam! Hardscrabble _wants_ you back at the end of the break! It must be hard enough to know that your roommate and best friend flunked, because he's 'not scary'! I suppose yelling's only making it _worse _for you, huh?"

"Mike, Mike!" Randy hissed, gripping the green cyclops with all four hands and shaking him. He glanced around, beginning to fade from view as soon as he saw the many glances of surprise and disapproval they were receiving.

As soon as Randy shook him and vanished, Mike snapped out of it, and looked nervously around at the staring student body. After he had assured them unconvincingly that everything was alright, and everyone had continued on their way as before, he called to Randy to continue with him, and the lizard reappeared, proceeding with Mike towards their dorm.

"I'm sorry, Randy," Mike apologized on the way. "I know I shouldn't take it out on you."

"That's okay, Mike," Randy replied. "Let's just go back to our room and forget about it."

Which they might have done, were it not for a passing student from Scaring 101 who jabbed Mike in the side. "Hey, Wazowski," the fellow sneered, "that was some real slip-up, in front of the dean, huh?"

The two roommates glared at the monster, and Randy grabbed Mike's hand, urging him forward faster, "Come on, Mike, just ignore him."

Mike's attention was not on what Randy was saying, however. "Hey buddy, _I__'__m_ not the one who slipped up! It was all that Sullivan fellow, and you know -"

"Let's _go_. _Now_," Randy pressed, strain entering his tone of voice while he went behind his companion and tried to push him along. Mike kept arguing the point with the other monster, however, and finally Randy snapped, "Look, Mike, you didn't listen to me the first time, and look what it got you! For goodness sakes, _let it go_!"

At times like this Randy often wished he could make his voice disappear like he could his body. He winced, awaiting Mike's temperamental accusations, but they never came. The cyclops instead turned back to the lizard and mumbled, "You're right." He was. If Mike had just gone with him and not said anything back to Sullivan, then the whole fiasco could have been avoided. It was undeniable that Sullivan had cast the line, but even so, no one could deny that Mike had taken the bait. That was the hardest part of the truth to accept, but it was still part of the truth.

Mike was more glad than ever that he had Randy. In this his darkest hour he had never needed the lizard's sympathy and support so much. Whereas on their own either could be easily crushed - not so much Mike, with his drive and determination - as a team they were virtually invincible. Both of them had trouble befriending others, though it bothered Randy more, but they'd clicked with each other right away. Whenever the stress of studying or campus life in general became too much for one, the other was there to lend a comforting hand… or two. Whenever one had a problem the other was able to help. Yes indeed, Mike knew he'd not been wrong the day he'd told himself that behind the door of his dorm room awaited a lifelong friend… maybe one day something more, he hoped, but for right now, until he knew if Randy did or ever could feel that way about him, he was satisfied with friendship.

"Hey, look out for yourself, Boggs!" Another passerby called, keeping a more respectful distance from the two freshmen than the first one. "I wouldn't feel safe if it was me livin' with that green fireball!" the fellow laughed, mockingly. Mike drew himself up a little straighter, and it was altogether possible that he had not picked up on the sarcasm edging the monster's voice.

"Well…" Randy began, not sure if he should reply, and yet somehow reluctant to stay silent. The monster apparently was not done joking around yet, however.

"Y'know, it's going around the RΩRs gave ol' Sullivan the chop after he blew it in class. Maybe you should offer yourself so they can protect you!"

Randy was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second. This exchange was bad enough for its intent to belittle Mike, but now it was getting very disturbing for the lizard. The worst part was, undoubtedly, Mike's interjection.

"**8** Oh, you think so, huh?" the green monster asked, sauntering up to the other. "Well let me tell you this, Smart Guy. You don't want to make jokes like that around me. You, the RΩRs, everyone here on campus can take this as official: No one, but _no one_, comes between me and my friend. Yeah, I know, nobody here thinks all that much of me. The RΩRs don't see the scarer in me, Dean Hardscrabble doesn't see the scarer in me, Sullivan doesn't, maybe nobody around us does. And don't think I haven't heard the things they say about me either. But I don't really care. I know I have what it takes, no matter what they say, and I know that somehow I'll find a way to prove it to everyone."

That all-too familiar look of fierce, single-minded determination grew more and more apparent as Mike spoke. In seconds, however, it was replaced with a very different expression. "But for right now let me just make one thing clear: If _anyone _ever tried to take Randy away from me…" Mike gave a grin which may not have sent shivers down most spines, but would definitely succeed in raising eyebrows. "If anyone tried to separate us, _then_ they'd see just how scary Mike Wazowski can be. You don't wanna make jokes like that, believe me. **8**"

Randy found himself wetting his lips with his tongue, what with the air immediately surrounding them supposedly having turned uncharacteristically arid for this location, this time of year. He stepped inconspicuously away from Mike, before slipping and falling with an emphatic groan. His skin assumed the colour of the grass, even as he picked himself up again. In the meantime, Mike's "conversation" with the other monster continued.

"Jeez, you're not like, 'queers', are you?" the fellow drew back in prepared disgust. Homophobe without shame, it seemed.

Just as suddenly as Mike's demeanour had darkened, he was his normal, funny self again. "What? Of course not!" he laughed, waving off the idea. "Come on pal, are you saying two guys can't just be roomies and best buds anymore? That's the joke of the century, it has to be!" Laughing vigorously for a moment he then sighed. "Come on, Randy," he said, patting Randy amiably on the back and leading him away from their now bewildered companion-of-late. Despite the unnatural quality of his sudden good humour, Randy played along, putting on a grin for his roommate. Even so, considering the chilly December weather and his naturally cold-blooded body, his hands all seemed oddly damp…

/

As Randy had about forty minutes to wait till the bus which would take him home for the Christmas break arrived, he decided to use that time exploring the buildings of Monsters University a bit. Without the rush of classes he had the chance to really get a good look at everything, and to allow his mind to dally on more trivial details of the environment. It was something decidedly called for at the moment, for his current thoughts were deeply troubled. Plus, what reptilian without a death wish would want to spend more time outside in this weather than they had to?

It was lucky that Mike's trip home had already been made, otherwise Randy doubted he would've been able to get this alone time. Since that perturbing conversation with that colleague the day of the exam, Mike had scarcely let Randy out of his sight. He'd almost missed the bus which was to transport him back to his neighbourhood, he'd been so busy fussing over Randy's well-being during the Christmas break; was he sure he'd be okay without him, would he remember to keep in touch till they returned to MU (and _really_, a full and complete update on his statistics every other hour, each day!), and was he certain beyond a doubt that he could survive if Mike went home first?

Mike was generally not a weird guy, but it was irrefutably peculiar how the majority of the time the first thing on his mind was studying and developing as a scarer, but the moment something even _looked_ like a threat to his connection with Randy, it was all the lizard could do to desperately try and calm him down before he went through with that crazy, obscure superglue idea…

It was more than just annoying that Mike was so possessive of him, although that was a keystone to the problem. Along with the obvious obtainment of his graduate degrees, his goal for university was to finally gain the social popularity he'd craved all his life. Things had seemed after the first frat party he'd attended to be falling back into the usual pattern, but as time went on he'd actually managed to make several acquaintances in the student body.* Apparently high grades were - to some extent - considered more "hip" by those at university level than by those in high school. Even so, he found out early on that he had to keep his interactions with other students secret from Mike. He did not need a routine dose of the grief he'd been given by the cyclops in the beginning, over this.

He knew Mike meant no harm by any of it, but Randy found himself increasingly suffocated by the clingy nature of his roommate. Mike was just the sort who put a greater amount of investment into a smaller group of friends, in the long run anyway. Randy tried to tolerate the standards his friend was content to live by, but it truly was not enough for him. He needed a network, a vast group of people who could offer him positive acknowledgement, approval, respect. Sometimes… sometimes it was just agonizingly tempting to sever ties with Mike and switch lodgings, in the heat of the moment.

Randy grimaced, second pair of arms folded across his chest, as he wandered through the hall, submissive to his thoughts. He didn't really want to lose Mike's friendship. For all he smothered him and jealously tried to guard him from interaction with other colleagues, Mike was incredibly fun and upbeat to work or just hang out with, in his better moods. His aura of optimism and aspiration had drawn the lizard to him the day they'd met, and he could even say with a straight face that part of him could still melt over the charm of those qualities. Furthermore, Mike's encouragement and partnership when it came to studying was a big help. Even if Mike would not be in Scaring 101 when the next semester started up, Randy knew he was well-enough informed on the topic of scaring that he could practically take over Professor Knight's job - at least part time. Mike also had a knack for inspiring those he worked with, and for building up their confidence. Randy himself had been so insecure when he'd first arrived at MU. One couldn't say he'd flipped 180 degrees on that score, but since knowing Mike he'd found going from 'testing the waters' to 'wading in' a notably simpler transgression.

Randy stopped at a window which looked out onto the university grounds, so lush and green at the beginning of the semester but so bleak and deserted now. Doing his best to avoid the cool glass - even indoors and adorned with his cosiest sweater, he was still finding it hard not to shiver - he still chose to stop here for a moment, and sat himself down on the floor, leaning his upper arms on the window sill and hugging the lower two inside each other's sleeves for extra warmth.

Not for the first time he wondered just why Mike saw the need to "protect" him so adamantly. He almost believed 100 percent that it was because the green monster was attracted to him, but he had never provided cement for the foundation that this was the case, nor for the foundation that it wasn't. Randy had never seen fit to ask either, so he couldn't lend fact to his suspicions, strong as they were.

If Mike was inclined to him that way, however, it was a crying shame. It was a crying shame, not because Randy was not oriented like that himself, but rather because he was. He'd truthfully harboured fantasies in the start about their friendship blossoming into a college romance somewhere not too far down the road. And perhaps, just perhaps a corner of the reason his glasses had begun to vacation more and more from their job in aiding his vision was a desire to please Mike - he _had _made the suggestion, after all. It was even flattering the first few times that Mike had barred him off from the other students, trying to make himself look as big and intimidating as possible for a reason other than an A+.

Frankly, though, what had been flattering to begin with did not procrastinate in descending into pure irritation, even anxiety. Ironic. What Mike had helped Randy to rise above he was now suddenly bringing right up to level with him again. He tried not to think about it most of the time, or tell himself that he could take care of the issue later, but the reality was, it had started to look more and more necessary, for both his physical and his mental health, to just take a rain check on their friendship and be away from Mike for some time. That was long before Christmastime was able to offer such sanctity.

It was around that time, too, that one of those secret acquaintances - for many specific reasons a chance find in itself - had begun to take a stronger stand. The unnerved look on the lizard's face transformed, ever so fleetingly, into a hopeful, arguably dreamy smile, and his heart quickly thudded as thoughts of that association entered his mind. The excitement in all those late-night sneak-outs which began under the guise of what resulted from one too many cups of water before bed. The thrill of clambering, blended, out the bathroom window and down from the building, relentlessly charting the university grounds and defying the increasingly threatening frigidity of the outdoors, knowing who and what awaited him at the end of his risk-laden voyage. The glee of knowing that as long as Mike remained unawares, he could continue these midnight rendevous and still maintain harmony in their friendship.

As long as Mike did not find out.

Randy's eyes rested on his reflection in the glass, and he frowned. His memory turned back to what had happened after the exam, focusing on Mike's response to that monster's teasing.

"**8** If only Hardscrabble had seen Mike then," Randy confided in his reflection. "You'd almost think he was the kind of monster that can shoot fire out from their eyes. I was so nervous… If I hadn't tripped myself right then he might have figured me out. Ugh, I'd never hear the end of it if he found out - I'd probably never even be able to _shower _on my own again!"

He gave the Randy in the glass a lofty, disdainful glare. "You're pathetic, you know that? Absolutely pathetic! _Afraid _of a monster everyone laughs at for ever thinking he could make it as a scarer. Heck, he was just cut from the program, need I stress the point?"

No, he needn't. What good was accusing himself? It wouldn't change the mixture of emotions frothing about inside him, or fix the external problems egging them on. With glazed eyes, he turned his view up to the cloudy sky, threatening rain, or maybe, Heaven forbid, snow. "Come on, Randy," he chided himself. "It's the same way every winter - you're just feeling stuck and sulking because of it." He paused. "Except it's not the cold that's got you cornered this time…"

He then rose from the window-side and resumed his solitary exploration of the building. So much for relaxing with the small details. Eventually he came to another window, out of which Greek Row could be seen. His squinted eyes widened in wonder, despite the fuzzier blur which resulted. Not that the houses were exactly spellbinding examples of architecture, but what went on inside them… well.

"Now frats and sororities. They've got it all," he remarked. "I think Mom said she was with the EEKs, way back. If _I _could be accepted by a fraternity…" He closed his eyes for a second, imagining the possibilities. "They get all the recognition here, they throw and attend all the parties, everyone looks up to them. That could be me. Going places, meeting people, getting respect. And in a brotherhood you've always got a bunch of people by your side… unless you're a total jerk and screw things up like Sullivan."

His hands all clasped behind his back, he sauntered a few steps in reverse from the window, permitting himself to get a little more lost in his fantasies. "Every kind of security I could ever ask for, and all it takes is an interested frat with an opening. If the winds of change ever choose to blow that way,* my sail's waiting! **8**"

He was startled from his fantasies by the sound of clapping close at hand. Very briefly he winced. Great, just great. Oh, in who's presence did he have the misfortune of being poetic? If word got around that he talked to himself even on occasion, especially like that, he'd be cemented as "uncool" forever. Already preparing his internal goodbyes to those dreams he'd just reflected on, he turned to meet the interloper he'd just humiliated himself in front of…

…And became as breathless as an image when he saw who it was.

**AN: I like to think I did well with Randy's musings there, but I'm not sure. It had to parallel Nedda's aria "****Qual fiamma avea nel guardo/Stridono lassu", but it also had to make sense with Randy's situation. I figured if I could hear the lines in Steve Buscemi's voice, in my mind, then I did it right.**

**Well, that's chapter one. Until next time, and before we leave for the time being, I'll provide the notes I marked with those asterisks:**

**1. That's a nod to the part of the "Kicked out of Scaring" scene in MU, where Randy is shown conversing with those other students before witnessing Mike and Sulley blow it for themselves.**

**2. My guess is, since he's got a poster bearing the phrase "Winds of change", and he also quotes that in "Monsters Inc.", it must hold a lot of meaning for him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 this be, and I can't believe how easy it was to write. Even performing the tricky task of taking the basic plotline of "Pagliacci" and making it fit with "Monsters University", some parts practically wrote themselves. Anyway, this chapter is equivalent to Nedda and Silvio's scene in the opera, so the focus is entirely on Randy's relationship with - now I can say it - Johnny Worthington. Also, as before, I've marked the part of the text which aligns with the aria from this part of the opera - "E allor perché, di', tu m'hai stregato"**** - with an 8 at the beginning and the end.**

**That's about all that needs to be said for now, so let's proceed:**

Randy felt his legs liquefy beneath him the moment he was face to face with the monster who'd overheard his conversation with himself. None other than the very monster with whom he sought near-nightly refuge from the stress in his friendship with Mike. The very monster who could make his heart backflip with a single grin, or his scales spark with electricity with the slightest grazing of a paw. None other than the president of the top fraternity of the university, Roar Omega Roar.

"Johnny," Randy spoke his name, not realizing how much his voice had changed to a breathy whisper for the moment. "I - I thought you'd've already been gone by now!"

"Being the son of the Worthington clan has its perks, you know," Johnny smirked in that charming way he had. "Thanks to my trusted Roars-Royce* I leave when I choose, not when the bus chooses."

Randy laughed quietly, glancing down to his left, then back at the frat leader again.

"So, how've things been with you and that Wazowski guy?" Johnny inquired, uttering Mike's name with distasteful nonchalance. With faux concern he added, a hand over his chest, "I hope he didn't have to turn to the bottle to cope with the loss."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Mike doesn't drink - I don't think he does." He folded both sets of arms, shuffling his feet for a second and ogling the floor.

"Hey," Johnny said in a more serious tone, gently cupping the smaller monster's chin and turning his face up to meet his gaze. "He's not being difficult with you, is he?"

"Mike? No - no, we're cool and all."

"Randy."

"About the only thing that got him away from me after that exam was the bus that took him home," Randy confessed, not hiding his displeasure over it.

Johnny muttered something which sounded like calling out one or both of Mike's parents.

"Don't be like that, Johnny," Randy insisted, resuming his uninvested analysis of the floor. "He's upset about not continuing in the Scare program, and he just doesn't want to lose anything else that matters to him. You can't fault him for that."

"It's no surprise Hardscrabble kicked him out," Johnny replied with a shrug, "What's amazing is that he lasted a whole semester." His voice was neutral, as if he were stating one of the base facts of life.

Continuing with the point, Randy went on, "I try to be a good friend to him, Johnny, but it's just… different from how it was at the start of the year. You know, after that party the JOXs held on the first night, when I told Mike about what happened with my cupcakes, he was _so _mad. You don't want to know all the things he said he'd do if we ever found out who made that happen."* Randy laughed, the mood being a little lighter now.

"Hmm, I'd be very interested to know what that beach ball thinks he _could_ do to anyone," Johnny replied, leaning against the wall.

"You know, he hasn't let me go to a party since that night. Not a one." Clasping his hands all behind his back, he began to pace back and forth in front of Johnny. "Most of the time, he had a good excuse. We did need to study after all."

"Randy, you're not obliged to put up with the guy's obsession over you," Johnny chided. "He has no right to keep you from going to a party if you want to go."

"You don't understand, Johnny," Randy shook his head. "He has this way of making you feel so… so guilty if you don't stay with him. And _all_ he ever wants to do is study, reflect on what we've studied, talk about grades, or about showing that Sullivan jerk up - I - I mean -" Randy caught himself and looked warily at Johnny. Sullivan may not be with the RORs anymore, but he wasn't sure if it was alright to denounce him in front of a former brother even now. Johnny just gave a careless shrug, so Randy went on. "It's like we've entered some sort of a rut that he doesn't want to get out of, and thinks I shouldn't either. You know, sometimes you'd think we were married," he mused, scoffing at his own remark. He'd said this once before to Johnny, during one of their late-night get-togethers, when he'd happened to confide his suspicions that Mike was also gay. That time, Johnny had approved of the insinuation, and satisfactorily declared that that would make what they had an "_affair_".

This time, the conspiracy Johnny presented caught Randy a bit off-guard. "Then I think it's time you filed for divorce, Randy."

"_What_?" Randy wheeled around, wearing a face of bemusement.

"Seriously, Randy, you're letting this guy own you. You've already said he disregards your wants and tries to control you, and you tell me all the time that you're not happy."

"I do not!" Randy interrupted with indignance. "Once or twice, but that's it!"

"Maybe you don't always use words," Johnny reasoned, delivering Randy another one of those pulse-motivating smiles. He stood up from the wall and approached the lizard, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiling fondly at the way the fronds atop his head went limp and relaxed in reply. Softly, he extended the invitation which made up half the reason he'd wanted to find Randy before leaving the university. "Randy, I think you should join us after the break."

Wide-eyed, Randy looked up into Johnny's eyes. Eyes which usually were chock-full of pride, arrogance and dominance, but specially for him now harboured care, compassion, and desire. His heart leaped at the prospect the frat leader was offering him. Not only would it score his dream of joining a high-ranking fraternity and gaining all the privileges which came complimentary to that, but it would bring him closer to the monster he loved, and was reciprocated by. Oh, how that "yes" burned the tip of his tongue, to shame his hesitancy! And yet, right before he'd let it depart, an image of Mike popped up in his mind. Mike in the classroom of Scaring 101, looking so vulnerable and confused after Hardscrabble shattered _his _dream. Then Mike's heart wrenching face as he stepped out of the School of Scaring afterwards. Then Mike during one of their more enjoyable past studying jaunts.

"Johnny, I…" he began, fussing over the best way to say this. Finding the task too overwhelming he finally rushed in with a dismissive, "I'm sorry, but I just can't!"

Johnny dropped his hand from Randy's shoulder and stepped back, unprepared for the rejection. Then, smiling once again, he made to beguile the lizard. "Come on, Randy, it's just the chance you need. You'd be away from Wazowski, and you'd have everything you want. 'Attending all the parties, going places, meeting people, getting respect!' And of course, you know what the best incentive the RΩRs can offer you is!" Johnny grinned, making a grand show of adjusting the collar to his windbreaker.

Randy had to cover his eyes so he would not melt over that seductive charm. "No Johnny, please stop tempting me! I can't just tell Mike I'll be here for him when the next semester starts, and then go back on my word by joining the RΩRs. No offence, but you guys _are_ kind of at odds with him -"

"None taken."

"Imagine what it'd be like for him if his best friend sided with the enemy!"

"Ah, I was hoping I wouldn't have to play this card. Are you really going to force me to list all the VIP passes you'll get just by being associated with a Worthington?"

"_Please_, Johnny! Don't make this any harder!" Randy cried in desperation, his body flickering in and out of view. "And for goodness sakes, quit painting me as some kind of golddigger! Do you think that's all you are to me? Do you think I'm just using you as a tool in some ambitious scheme?"

"Earlier, you stated quite clearly how much you want to be at the top of the hierarchy here," Johnny shrugged and turned away, now displaying a coolness which made Randy's stomach twist into knots. "You've got a real way with words when you're thinking out loud, by the way."

"Johnny, you _know _how I feel about you!" Randy pleaded.

"**8** How am I supposed to know that when you've just turned me down for Wazowski?" Johnny snapped, spinning around and scowling. Any other monster would've fallen to their knees and begged for mercy under such a glare from such a monster - Randy Boggs before falling in love with Johnny Worthington would have been no different - but the monster made no secret of his anguish, in his expression. Having to see that was worse than being scared senseless, without a doubt.

Seeing his lover's head lower in remorse, Johnny went soft again. Damn the bewitching little guy, he couldn't control himself around him. He observed as Randy turned meekly away and leant against the wall, face resting in his upper arms, and faded from sight.

Sighing, he came over, just behind the lizard. "Why do you do this to me, Randy? Why make me feel stronger than I've ever felt for any other monster, and then just dismiss me for a little green eyeball you're not even happy with anymore? Do you know what happens to me when I just look at you? How many times I've nearly embarrassed myself in public just by thinking about you? The way you fit in my arms, the way the moonlight shines on your scales at night, the way you whisper my name? Do you know how hard it is, knowing that your dorm is so far away from my frat? That I can't just go the length of a bed, or even the length of a hall to be near you? Let me tell you, my family psychiatrist is in for a field day pretty soon!"

There was a heavy silence, then finally Randy spoke, somewhat amused. "_Now_ who's got a way with words?" he asked, still invisible. Then he reappeared and faced Johnny.

"Look Johnny, I know all those feelings - they've hit me with a vengeance too. I want to go with you so badly, honest. And it's got nothing to do with my personal goals either. I just… I just want to give Mike a little time to get used to things, that's all. He really has been a good friend, for the most part. It's the least I can do for him. Maybe our sophomore year," he offered, meeting Johnny's eyes with his own. "Please, Johnny."

Johnny frowned, then sighed. "Well, I _am _going to take postgraduate studies, anyway," he reasoned, disappointment still rendering his tone bittersweet. Then a new gleam entered his eyes as he delivered a new proposition. "The Scare Games!"

"Huh?" Randy, lost in the ache in his heart, almost did not hear him.

"Join me and the guys for the Scare Games. We'll need a sixth member to qualify, and it still gives you time to prepare Wazowski for the blow, if that's so important."

"Johnny -"

"What was that thing you said, 'the change in the winds', something?"

"Winds of change," Randy absentmindedly corrected, then continued, "Johnny I -"

"It's a fine time to go sailing, if you know what I mean," Johnny remarked playfully, though with a serious undertone. "You don't wanna let your boat leave without you," he winked.

Randy gave him a dry look in reply, but thought about what he said. The Scare Games. That _should_ be enough time to let things flow normally for a little while, before following after Johnny.*

Johnny knew Randy's decision the moment he'd made it. "The Scare Games?" he asked again, just to hear it said.

"The Scare Games," Randy agreed, braver about the idea now. "I love you, Johnny," he added.

"Why, so do I, **8**" Johnny joked. Randy pretended to sock his arm, to which the larger monster laughed.

All of a sudden, they both could not wait to leave that stretch of hallway. Neither could name it, but there was a distinct feeling of completeness in the air, as if whatever business had to be attended to in that very location was now finished and finished well. As a result, there was no further need to remain there. Never mind that Randy had that bus to catch. Therefore, the pair began their way down the hall in the direction Randy had originally headed before they'd met up, Johnny with his arm around the smaller monster, Randy leaning into the larger monster's side.

When they finally reached the front entrance, Randy realized that in their eventual agreement, something of unquestionable importance had been overlooked. "Johnny, even after I join the RΩRs, Mike can't know about _us_!"

"Come on," Johnny laughed, "what's he gonna do, run a knife through me?"

"Or me," Randy contended. Getting a look from Johnny, he attempted to explain, "Look, I'm not being cowardly, Johnny. I'm serious. You wouldn't believe all the threats he makes when he thinks something's threatened our friendship."

"You're right," Johnny casually replied. "I don't believe it." Before Randy could argue, he shushed him with a finger to his lips, assuring all the while, "And even if he _were_ capable of doing such a thing, do you really think I couldn't stop him from harming you?"

One look in Johnny's eyes and Randy was flooded with a feeling of safety. Indeed, when he thought about it with this new feeling, it did seem awfully silly. Mike Wazowski, able to take the plunge from jealousy into murderous rage? Come on... right?* "Still, I'd rather he didn't know. Just in case?"

Johnny shook his head in mild exasperation, but now it was Randy's eyes' turn to weave their spell. "Aw, how can I refuse those beautiful emeralds?" he finally submitted. Randy looked deeply relieved to hear that. "You know," Johnny commented, kneeling down and leaning in for a better look, "I daresay there's actually an elusive blue in there!"

Beaming with a sudden happiness, Randy requested of his lover, "Kiss me."

"Thought you'd never ask!" And with that they melded against each other, lips locked by a biological magnetism which in itself enticed them only further. Whenever they did this Randy almost swore he transformed from a reptilian of flesh and bone into a gelatin monster. "_So what do _they_ turn into when they feel like this?_"

A sudden squeaking-snap sound, followed by the chug of an engine made him jerk away and glance out front, seeing the bus drive off. "Oh great," he muttered. "That was my ride."

"Hmm, this could hardly have turned out better," Johnny said thoughtfully, stroking his chin.

"What are you talking about? I've gotta get home!" Randy snapped.

"I mean, now I know for certain you won't refuse me."

Puzzled now, Randy replied, "I already said yes to the -"

"I'm talking about this," Johnny said, procuring his car keys. Randy blinked, not having expected that. Johnny grinned. "How about it? It's right along the way back to my folks, anyway."

"I thought you live on the other side of Monstropolis from my neighbourhood!"

Johnny shrugged. "So I like to joyride. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Randy replied with another kiss, which Johnny was more than happy to share. Pulling apart again, Johnny retrieved Randy's belongings by the door, and the pair left the building and made their way to Johnny's car, feeling that for now at least their problems were resolved.

**AN: Seeing as Johnny is our answer to Silvio, here, he has to genuinely care about Randy, but I hope I've kept this side of him realistic, when combined with Johnny as we know him from the film. He was actually a lot easier to write than I thought he was going to be. Anyway, since this chapter's reached its conclusion, I shall detail what is behind those asterisks, once again:**

**1. For all I know, that might be a canonical name for a luxury car in the monster world, but that was my attempt at guessing what their equivalent to a Rolls-Royce, assuming they have one, would be called.**

**2. That just seemed funny to me, the concept of Mike wanting to avenge Randy after that cupcake fiasco, without either of them realizing he's the culprit himself!**

**3. Granted I don't know for sure, but considering how different the climate looks between the "Scream Can Design Class scene" and the "Signups scene", it just looks like a bit of a time lapse has occurred between the two.**

**4. Ah, 'tis not an idea to be so readily dismissed. Mike **_**is**_** in **_**Canio**_**'s role, after all…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alas, the ominous Chapter 3. This is where things start to happen; Randy joins the RΩRs, Mike discovers Randy's secret - or does he? - and has to cope with sorrow while still competing in the games. To keep from straying from the storyline, this chapter only showcases the aftermath of the "Scare Games Signups scene", and the "Humiliation of the OKs scene". I meant for it to be assumed that everything else happening around these scenes occurs - give or take a few minor details - pretty much as it does in "Monsters University".**

It was as if Mike's body was set on auto drive. He certainly was not consciously orchestrating the fevered pattering of his feet along the campus grounds. Oh no, he was too busy fuming inside to waste his precious mental energy on that.

Just when things had finally been starting to look up again! He'd just suffered the epic, unfair failure to end all epic, unfair failures; he'd been reduced from a Scaring major to a boring student in the most boring course known to monstrosity, that being Scream Can Design; and while enduring that course he had to put up with not just that jerk Sullivan's constant presence, but his constant glares in his direction. As if he was the one who'd made all this happen. Ah, but then he'd been reminded upon finding his calendar of the upcoming Scare Games. So there was a light at the end of this tunnel, after all.

Everything seemed to be going right again - he proposed his idea of entering the Scare Games to the brothers of Oozma Kappa, and they were more than eager to accept. Granted, they did not immediately look like the material champion scarers were made out of, but Mike was confident enough in his own knowledge and skill that he could get them all through. Besides, Randy would be there to help as well… wouldn't he?

Alas, that was where things had resumed going wrong. Mike had brought OK to the signups, proudly announced that they would be the winners of this year's Scare Games, and even made a deal with the dean that the entire team would be let back into the Scare program if they won. He had intended all along for Randy to be part of the team as well, but in the excitement stirred by the novelty of the idea he'd forgotten to even bring the subject up with his roommate. Perhaps then, it should not have rocked his core quite so much when Randy had - unnervingly casually - stated that he'd already joined the RΩRs. Except, how could he do this to him? They were roommates, they were best friends, they were partners! Even if nothing had been officiated between them, Mike had long ago admitted to himself that he loved Randy. He never even cognitively asked for the return of that, but he could have sworn at least that Randy valued the friendship they shared.

Just watching Randy reveal the RΩR fraternity jacket which now adorned his figure made Mike feel as though the ground had decided he required a lesson in levitation, but those last words he'd uttered to him before joining his - ugh, his _brothers_ - at their sides…

"_I__'__m finally in with the cool kids, Mike. Don__'__t blow this for me!_"

In hindsight, why shouldn't he? It wasn't as if those words had not made his heart explode in despairing shock anyway. It had been all Mike could do at the time to focus on, after being informed that his team was still one member too short, trying to acquire one more teammate. The fact that the only taker turned out to be Sullivan - all too obviously just because of the promise Hardscrabble had made should they prove victorious - was a coat of fresh cherries over an already excessively iced cake.

Well, Mike had had little choice but to accept Sullivan's "offer", but now that the registration for the games was closed, and that matter finalized, he had other issues plaguing his mind which absolutely had to be seen to without delay. Namely, what the _heck _had happened to Randy? How could he join a fraternity which Mike was all but sworn enemies with? How did he even manage to get their attention - yes. Yes, how exactly _did _that happen? Obviously the RΩRs needed a new member after shedding Sullivan, but how did Randy of all monsters so easily acquire the position? Roar Omega Roar was _the_ top fraternity of Monsters University. It wasn't as if they'd be short of guys wanting in once there was an open slot. Plus, hadn't Sullivan told him at the beginning of the year that they only accepted the highly elite? Why then, did they take in a monster who was not only not "highly elite", but also the roommate and renowned best friend of a monster who'd been in a moderately unspoken feud with them since Day 1? No matter how you looked at it, it just didn't add up.

Mike's incessant pattering soon carried him into the proximity of Troll Bridge, whereupon his eye hastened to inform him that circumstances had not yet topped the scale which measured how much worse his life could get. Though they were silhouetted by the waning light of the early evening, at the edge of the bank just yards down from where he was now stopped, there was no mistaking the slender reptilian body which right now was laced via arms with that of a larger monster, nor was there any misconstruing the reason the two figures leaned so close towards each other…

"Randy?" Mike gasped, freezing still as the image burned into his mind.

It was clear from the way the lizard jumped out of the other monster's embrace, turning around and exclaiming, "Mike!" all the while, that he was panic-stricken. This may also serve to explain why he suddenly shoved the other monster back into the water, quickly muffling out his surprised protests.

"GAH!" Mike exclaimed, hands raised to the top of his head so to speak, though not in distress for the now water-bound monster. What he just witnessed before that - he'd never be able to expunge that from his brain.

Randy immediately faded from view, forgetting that he still had his fraternity jacket on. As soon as Mike registered the jacket scampering along the edge of the riverbank, his mind unlocked and, snarling, he proceeded to chase after the other monster. When he'd closed the distance between them enough, in one fell leap, Mike pounced onto the otherwise invisible back of the lizard, grabbing him by the lower arms and proceeding to drag him with unexpected vigour into the river.

"Mike! Mike, let go of me!" Randy snapped, struggling to break out of the cyclops' grasp.

"Oh no you don't - you're not getting away that easy!" Mike replied angrily. Now gripping the collar of Randy's jacket with one hand, Mike proceeded to swim hither and tither in the water, searching for the other culprit.

"Mike - blagh - Mike -gah - STOP IT! You're gonna drown me!"

"Really, Randy? The way things are going I couldn't be that lucky!" Mike yelled back, continuing his wild goose chase. It was not long, however, before Mike's high of fury wore down, assisted by his captive's relentless struggling, and with the other monster nowhere in sight, he finally gave up and returned to the riverbank.

Coughing, Randy reappeared and glared at Mike, yelling, "Dammit, Mike! I could've drowned!"

"Funny, it didn't look like you were worried for that other guy!" Mike retorted with matching anger.

"I had no choice, Mike!" Randy replied, "I - listen, whatever you think you saw, you've got it all wrong!"

"Have I?" Mike asked slyly, approaching Randy. "Then how do you explain all that lip action, huh? Is that how the RΩRs' initiation goes? A hot makeout session and then you shove them into the water? So where are the others, huh?" Mike pretended to shade his vision with his hand and search up and down for the rest of the RΩR population. "Or did they already get their taste of lizard breath and complimentary baths?"

"Mike, just let me explain," Randy stressed, trying to get the green ball to listen.

Mike, staring at the ground, had tuned out everything except the puzzle now fully pieced in his mind. "It all makes sense now," he muttered, scowling. "_He_'s the reason you're in the RΩRs, isn't he?"

"Mike -"

"Which one is he?" Mike asked, standing up straight and turning back to Randy.

"If you'd just listen, I could - what?"

"Which. One. Is. He."

Randy blinked for a moment. Mike didn't know? He hadn't been able to distinguish the monster's identity before Randy had pushed him into the river? Well, couldn't he guess which monster was most likely behind his recruitment into the fraternity? Wait… if he _couldn__'__t_, then… then that worked out just fine!

"I tell you what," Randy said, taking smug comfort in this realization, "you go and think this over. Take all the time you need. When you think you know which one, come back and we'll discuss it. Right here."

Possessed with a sudden desire to shake that smug grin off the lizard's face, Mike snatched him by his jacket again, yelling, "Don't mess with me, Randy _Boggs_! Tell me which one he was!"

"Which one who was?" Randy inquired innocently, jerking his apparel from Mike's hands and straightening it out again.

"Oh, have you forgotten him already? Well here, maybe this will jog your memory!" Mike attempted to drag Randy into the river once more, but this time the lizard was not having that. Judged by the physical turn of their confrontation then and there, one might think it had evaded both their minds that a fair chance still stood that they'd be caught by onlookers.

It did not take much for Randy to overpower Mike, once he stopped caring about the consequences his opponent would have to endure. In fact, just a slight twist of the wrist - not enough to break it but enough to incite pain - was all it took to make the smaller monster yelp and yank himself away, nursing the discomforted appendage with his other hand.

"Let that be a lesson to you, _Wazowski_," Randy declared, exacting bitter emphasis on the use of Mike's last name. This in itself seemed to antagonize Mike further. Growling, he made to charge at his ex-roommate again, but was startled in that moment by a timid, questioning voice calling him by name from mere inches behind. Turning around he came face to face with two of the brothers of Oozma Kappa; the one who'd gotten his attention a certain Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, the other known simply as "Art".

"Mike," Squishy repeated nervously, understandably apprehensive about speaking to the green monster when his temper had clearly short-circuited, "Y-you'd better get going. We're uh, we're all waiting for you back at the house."

Hands clenched, Mike's frown prevailed, but only for seconds longer, before his boiling emotions sizzled down. Slumping forward a bit, Mike nodded, and began to walk up the slope of the bank, before turning and saying to Randy, a finger pointing fiercely towards him, "You can't hide the truth from me forever, Randy! I'll find out which one of them you cozied up with sooner or later!" Turning back he continued up the slope, face in his hands, muttering, "This is all so humane! SO humane!"*

Squishy and Art began to follow Mike, but then Squishy paused, and turned back to Randy. "Uh, listen… You won't say anything to the dean or - or anything like that, will you?"

"Yeah," Art contended, "She would _not_ be too happy about this."

For a moment, Randy considered. The idea was attractive, by all means. If Hardscrabble, or even if Claire Wheeler and Brock Pearson knew that Mike, of one Scare Games team, had instigated a fight with Randy, of another team, it most likely would result in Oozma Kappa's disqualification. A fitting punishment for the way Mike had just treated him, right? But then again… Randy looked the two OKs up and down. Bah, from the looks of them, they wouldn't last long in the games anyway - they'd probably be out by the first round. Why go to that trouble when the team was already doomed to do themselves in?

Scoffing, Randy assured them that neither the dean nor any authorities affiliated with the Scare Games would hear of this from him. They both eagerly expressed their gratitude and went on their way. What Randy hadn't told them, however… well, he _would_ need to assauge Johnny after his rather rash effort to protect him, after all…

/

Admittedly, Randy's betrayal had gradually degressed in Mike's mind once things had gotten going with the Scare Games. From initiation into OK to making an admirable effort to be civil to Sullivan - or at least not gather up all the fur he shedded each night and stuff it in his mouth while he slept - to barely making it past the first round (and even then, only by the sheer fluke of Jaws Theta Chi being caught cheating), to narrowly succeeding in the second round, he'd had his mind full 24/7. In fact, getting his mind refocused on the goal of proving himself as a scarer did wonders for Mike. He became his normal, bright-natured self again. When the girls of Python Nu Kappa invited them to the mid-games mixer the RΩRs were holding, insisting that OK was "one of them now", he'd felt like he was on Cloud 9.

When Mike and his brothers arrived at the party, the thought of running into Randy didn't even occur to the green ball. Actually, while the others partied hardy, he ventured into the corridor where the portraits of high-achieving former RΩRs were kept, his gaze finally landing in wonder on the Scare Games trophy. He smiled at his warped reflection in the metal cup. Now that his team was starting to work as a team, it began to seem more and more likely that that cup would soon make the transition to the house of Oozma Kappa.

He'd been called back by the RΩR president's voice making a special announcement to the party-goers. Seeing the brothers of the hosting frat all together, calling the OKs up front for a special congratulations, it then struck him that, odd as it was, Randy was nowhere to be seen. As thoughts of the lizard finally rose in his mind, Mike was filled with a sense of foreboding. Unfortunately, his particular sense of foreboding may have distracted him from the one he should have felt right about then.

Within seconds, Mike and the others were doused in various colours of paint, confetti, and flowers, to the sound of laughter from virtually everyone else present. Awful it was, to be sure, but that wasn't to be the end of it. As soon as Johnny called, "Release the stuffed animals!", Mike had instinctively moved his gaze to where Johnny had directed his words. To his already whetted horror and dismay, none other than Randy materialized into view, triggering a rope and unleashing a horde of stuffed animals all around the OKs.

The humiliating scene was then immortalized with the aid of a camera, but Mike was not concerned with that for now. Even as cluttered as he was, he stormed right over to the lizard, demanding without regards to whomever might pay attention, "How could you do this, Randy? How could _you_ partake in this?"

Casually, even coldly, Randy replied, "It's this little thing called being in the fraternity. We're in all our pranks together." Inconspicuously he leaned in and whispered, "Plus, it was the least I could do to repay you for that day at the bridge!"*

Whispering back, Mike hissed, "You know it could all have been avoided if you'd just tell me which one of these guys -"

"Mm-mmm," Randy shook his head, both pairs of arms crossed. "My lips are sealed."

"So where was this loyalty back when _we_ were friends?" Mike demanded, emotion beginning to flood his voice. Not leaving room for an answer, he then said, "Alright, fine. If that's the way you want it, fine! Incidentally, Randy, your complexion's looking a little musty tonight. Maybe a slosh of PAINT will touch it up!"

A collective "Ooohhh," sounded from the crowd as Mike attempted to smear the paint coating his own body all over Randy, the lizard recoiling in alarm. Before he could reach him, however, he was grabbed by Johnny on one arm and Javier on the other, their grips gingerly but strong.

"Alright, take it easy, Killer," Johnny spoke with amusement, "I think it's plain to see you've all had a little too much fun tonight. Why don't you go on home and sleep it off, hmm?"

There were so many retorts Mike wanted to make, but he found himself silenced by the pained and confused expressions on his teammates' faces, and so, without a glance back or a word to anyone, he exited the RΩR fraternity's house with the rest of the OKs. The only words spoken the entire trip back to their residence were uttered by Sulley, under his breath.

"I knew this party was a bad idea."

/

Back at the Oozma Kappa fraternity house (a.k.a. the Squibbles' residence), Mike was left alone in the bathroom to wash up, being one of the last of the frat members to do so. His mind was a swirl of plaguing thoughts and predicaments. Not only had the Roar Omega Roar fraternity succeeded in publicly humiliating the Oozmas, but Randy, his former roommate, his former best friend and secret crush, had delivered the finishing blow. He had actually acted against Mike, without even the slightest hint of remorse.

After much scrubbing, lathering, rinsing, and so forth the last of the paint and flowers finally washed off of him. He turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying off, then wrapping it around the closest thing he had to a waistline. On the outside, you'd never tell that Mike Wazowski had been drenched in magenta paint, and spruced up with flowers and confetti, prompting the laughter of dozens directed his way, and his inclusion in the classified "most adorable monsters on campus". On the inside, the trickery and betrayal this night served to prove he'd been subjected to on so many levels, had scarred him for life.

"_You don__'__t belong on a scare floor!__"_

"_I wish I had your confidence!__"_

"_Your luck will run out, eventually.__"_

"_I can tell we__'__re going to be the best of chums!__"_

"_You__'__re not scary.__"_

"_Come on, Mike. Let__'__s just move.__"_

"_Let__'__s hear it for__…__ the most adorable monsters on campus!__"_

"_I__'__m finally in with the cool kids, Mike. Don__'__t blow this for me!__"_

"GRAAAH!" Mike snapped, raising his fists in the air and bringing them down onto the sink counter repeatedly in a feverish effort to banish these stress-provoking recollections from his tortured mind.

"Mike?"

"Gah!" Mike turned around, startled, to see Squishy's good-natured face peering round the door. How the guy managed to sneak up on others without the barest minimal indication, he'd never understand.

"You okay?" Squishy asked, concerned. He'd overheard Mike's fit, naturally.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm OK. _We_ are OK. And no matter what happens, don't you forget it! They may have sabotaged us tonight, but we're not beaten yet. I'm gonna be here for a while, so you go tell the others that, whatever it takes, we're gonna show those RΩRs just who they've decided to mess with! You got that, Squishy?"

"OK!" Squishy chuckled, winking at Mike before closing the door.

Left alone again, Mike turned his gaze to the mirror above the sink. Granted, he could only see the top half of his eye, but with the help of a stool kept under the counter that setback was eliminated.

His spur of the moment pep talk may have reached Squishy, but it hadn't even come close to lifting his own spirits off the ground. At least Squishy had reminded him of the bigger picture he needed invest in. For so long now, he'd managed to put Randy's betrayal of their friendship, or thoughts of the lizard in general out of his mind, with the tensions, suspense, teamwork and eventual thrills of success involved with competing in the Scare Games thus far. But after tonight… no, he had to keep his mind on his team, on the games, on his own goal of getting back into the Scaring Program. If Oozma Kappa still had a long way to go to truly prove themselves to the rest of the campus, he'd be sure to get them there, however long, winding and treacherous the path may be. Randy may have broken his heart, and helped to steal his stash of dignity, but Mike would not even let that crush his spirit, or his team's, no matter how much it hurt deep inside.

"**8** I've got to train Oozma Kappa better," he confided to his reflection, inner turmoil spilling out into the open with his words, "even if I'm so delirious I can't tell a Jazz Clown from a Seasonal Creep and Crawl." Frowning at himself, he barked, "Your team is counting on you, Mike! Pull yourself together! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?" he shouted, echoing Dean Hardscrabble's words of "inspiration". Laughing bitterly, he muttered ironically, "The most adorable one on campus."

Unbeknownst to Mike, his ranting was gradually attracting the attention of the OKs, and a hidden audience of sorts formed outside the bathroom door. Even Sulley was out of bed again, leaning against the wall just to the side of the door and listening.

Inside, Mike continued his bittersweet self-encouragement. "Put on your scariest face; keep your teeth sharp and gleaming, your snarl intimidating. Teach your brothers how to do their best; they need your help - and don't forget your bet with Hardscrabble!" Although Mike's words built positive momentum up to this point, his thoughts turned back to the other issue joined to this one by the hip. "And if the RΩRs have stolen Randy from you," he added, gazing momentarily at the floor in sorrow, before looking back at the mirror with fierce determination, "be scarier than them, Mike Wazowski! You can steal their thunder as payback! Turn your broken heart into terrifying rage, rework your wounded pride as fearlessness, invincibility! Show them what you can do, you have what it takes! Be scary, Mike Wazowski! Scare away the ruins of your broken friendship!"

Mike had barely realized that with each sentence he uttered he was raising his voice more and more, but now, with that climatic line, it was as if he'd spent all his accumulated adrenaline. Leaning over the sink as tears welled up in his eye, he said more quietly, "Scare away the poison in your heart… strong… as a… human's… touch! **8**" And with that, he finally broke down and poured out the emotions he'd thus far kept dammed up in the back of his mind.

Though it was only about four or five minutes, it may have easily been as long as an hour before the disheartened green cyclops, after much crying and whispering of the name "Randy" over and over, finally calmed himself down, freshened up, and made to leave the bathroom. Even in his grievous state of mind, it puzzled him once he became aware of the muffled sound of crying on the other side of the door. Inching it open ever so slowly, he stared in bemusement at the sight of the house's entire population gathered outside, displaying various levels of melancholy. Don and Squishy each had their tentacles/hands clasped, staring sadly at the floor, the former muttering, "Poor Mikey." Art was actually bawling, off to the side (true to his introductory words),* as was Terri, whom Terry tried weakly to comfort despite looking the epitome of downheartedness himself. Even Sherri was there, dabbing at her eyes before going over to Mike and hugging him, assuring him that it would be alright, and offering, together with Don, to make him some hot cocoa with extra marshmallows if it'd help him feel better.

Although he was understandably jarred by the fact that everyone had overheard his impassioned words of ventilated stress, Mike couldn't help but be touched by their sympathy and understanding. To his surprise, (though the blue monster quickly dismissed it as a side effect of being awakened from a much-needed sleep after the evening's events) even Sulley, when their gazes met, seemed to bestow a pitying glance on him, before shrugging and walking back into their room, his cool, nonchalant demeanour restored.

**AN: Ah, there it is. The "Spaventatores" equivalent to "Vesti la giubba". Granted, in "Pagliacci" Canio sings this aria right after discovering Nedda's infidelity, but I thought it was better to have this scene take place after Oozma Kappa's humiliation, because that incident would prove beyond doubt that Randy was "gone" from Mike.**

**On the upside, at least Mike's fraternity is there to support him, Sulley included. **

**Well, we haven't much more to go before this story is finished. Of course, between the events covered in this chapter and the next, things are again supposed to happen more or less as they do in the film - Mike and Sulley making peace and befriending each other, the team's rapid improvement and acing of the Scare Games, all up to the final event… but let's not get ahead of the story, now!**

**To make up for that halted spoiler, here are the details behind the asterisks I placed throughout the text:**

**1. After all, it wouldn't make sense for Mike to call the situation "monstrous", would it? With how the monsters regard humans, "humane" seems a more likely word choice.**

**2. Well, at least this way, Randy's participation in that prank is **_**kind of**_** justified. Maybe.**

**3. After all, did Art not say he was, "****Excited to live with you and laugh with you…and ****cry**** with you,"?**

**I hope everyone's enjoying this fanfic so far; if you've anything to say, I'm all eyes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**At last, the fourth and final chapter to the story! I never would have dreamed I'd have it completed so fast, but then it was an incredibly diverting experience - from all the researching, brainstorming, transporting ideas from the mind to the document, and finally to the submission stage. Not to mention, the positive feedback it's received so far was also a big help!**

**Now then, for those who are not familiar with the opera which helped inspire this fanfic, especially if you are fans of two certain R****Ω****Rs, get prepared now because the ending is quite intense. For any who do know the story, well it should not be too surprising.**

Once more, Mike immersed himself in the Scare Games, and training his brothers to perform to the absolute best of their abilities. It was exactly the Ibuprofen he needed for his pain, it truly was. The best part was how supportive they all were, not just for each other with regards to the competition, but for Mike with his personal troubles. Amazingly, the best supporter proved to be Sulley, after the two of them managed to make peace. Sulley was not of the same orientation as Mike, which was fine by him since he was nowhere near the stage where it would feel appropriate to move on, but among other things they had in common, Sulley knew how tolling a good relationship-turned sour could be on someone. He was also a pretty decent listener as it happened, which was just what a talker like Mike needed whenever it became too much to bear.

While Mike began to tolerate the sad fate of his friendship with Randy with progressing aptitude each day, Randy's own heart grew more and more distant from the little green ball-shaped monster whom he'd once shared not only a room, but practically the whole of his daily college life with. In all honesty, life in the RΩR fraternity seemed to stiffen his heart in many respects. Gone was Mike's sweet, timid, amiable Randy. Johnny's Randy was quiet, but proud and, with gradual increase, rather disdainful towards others. Randy would never see the change in himself, however, and Johnny took no regard; his lover was perfect to him in every way. Even if he did see the lizard's behavioural evolution, he certainly would never put it down to a rub-off from the company he now kept.

/

The entire crowd in the amphitheater was just finished singing the anthem of Monsters University. Claire and Brock began making the introductory announcements to the final event of the Scare Games, when Mike chanced to turn his attention to the rival team for a moment. The mere sight of Randy sufficed to make his resolve start to falter, but as if that wasn't enough, he managed to hear one of the RΩRs lean in close to the lizard and mutter something about not blowing it for them when it came to his turn.

Sulley was trying to get Mike's attention, as he had some suggestion to make on what order in which the OKs should go, but all Mike could say was, "Can you believe it, Sul? The same words _Randy_ used on _me_!"

"What?" Sulley asked, looking in the direction where Mike's gaze was aimed as if to find the answer there.

Mike knew they had the game, meant to start in a matter of minutes, to think about, but the longer he stared at his former friend the more his recurring anger and hurt manifested, and the harder the rising urge for confrontation became to resist…

"I'll just be a moment, guys," Mike finally said, putting his hand up to assure them, without looking back at them.

Seeing where he was headed, Sulley started to say, "Mike, no -" but the little green cyclops had already charted over half of the distance between the OKs and the RΩRs by then.

"Huh. Look who's comin', boss!" Chet remarked, the first to observe the approaching Mike Wazowski.

Of course it was not Johnny whom he'd come to see. Ignoring the questioning stares of his alerted rivals he beelined for Randy and said, taking on a casual, recollective tone of voice, "So Randy, ol' buddy! Hope things have been going well for you and your new pals?"

In an unimpressed voice, Randy replied, looking away from Mike as if ashamed to know him by name, "Sure, sure. Everything's cool with us."

Reacting bitterly to Randy's cold treatment of him, Mike answered, "Oh. Good. Everything's, uh, everything's 'OK' with us too, y'know?"

Randy snorted, clearly without palate for the heavy concentration of cheese in that joke. Well, since Mike obviously desired a pre-game conversation: "So uh, you and Sullivan seemed to have made amends, eh?"

"Yeah, turns out he's not so bad once you hit common ground," Mike said, half-smiling with the half-glance he sent in Sulley's direction. Turning back he snapped, "Oh, wait. Does that upset you? Do you feel like he's taken your BEST FRIEND?!"

Randy flinched and stepped back somewhat, lower hands clasped and upper right raised in front of his chest. His body flickered in and out of view for a second or so, in the quality of a spastic glitch. It seemed as if that much of the Randy of yore still prevailed within him, but then even his fraternity brothers, albeit more staid, had a bit of an uneasy air about them while looking on at this developing contretemps.

By chance Randy had stepped closer to Chet by backing away, which to a mind set in paranoid thoughts of the inclination, could easily arouse condemning assumptions. "Oh, I get it!" Mike exclaimed in an insinuitive fashion, hands on what would have to do for hips, "Looking for protection from Loverboy, huh?"

Now this earned a few snorts from the other RΩRs, as Chet looked flabbergasted and Randy glanced behind himself in momentary confusion. Realizing how that comment had developed he quickly denied, "There's nothing between me and Chet, Wazowski. Isn't that right?" Addressing Mike by his surname came as a blunt sign that the personal basis between them was a shadow of its former self.

"Y-yeah, nothing, Squirt! I swear it! I don't even swing that way, honest!" Chet said, holding his claws up in a defensive manner and exaggeratedly pretending to be frightened by what he - as well as the others - saw as a weak attempt at vehemence on Mike's part.

"Oh cut it out, guys!" Mike snapped at the laughing RΩRs. Turning back to Randy, he said, "I'm not stupid, Randy. I already know it wasn't him I saw you with, anyway."

Grinning as though heavily amused, Randy inquired, hands now behind his back as he leaned down to Mike's level, "Oh? And just who do you think it was?"

"Well, from the way it looked, one of those big guys," Mike said in a pondering voice, motioning towards Johnny, Javier and Chip. Then realizing Randy was making it out like he was humouring Mike's claims of the truth in a crazy hallucination, he became angry again and yelled, "Stop trying to distract me, Randy! You were smooching it up with one of them, and most likely the one who helped you get in the dumb frat! You know it, I know it!"

If Mike was aware that the reason the games had not started yet, and nothing further in fact had been said by anyone about it, was because his loud accusations directed at Randy had gradually garnered the attention and intrigue of nearly everyone present in the stadium, he certainly displayed no verification that he'd caught on.

"Wazowski, Wazowski," Randy sighed, wanting Mike to cool his jets so they could get back to the game.

Mike had endured enough evasiveness from his former roomate to last him a lifetime. Interrupting the lizard he passionately declared, "**8 **No! I am not Michael Wazowski! I'm just a monster who's sick and tired of everyone around him thinking they can just brush him under the rug! Tonight I plan to show you and every monster in this stadium that you're all wrong! You think you can just use me for your own gain and then throw me in the trash when you're done, because I'll never be anything on my own. Well then, you're in for a big surprise, you disgusting lizard!"

"Ugh, _Wazowski_," Randy groaned in irritation, a hand mated to his forehead.

Mike, becoming reminiscent, spoke in a more nostalgic way as soon as his lip stopped quivering. "No, I'm _not _Mike Wazowski. I'm a complete idiot, for thinking that you ever really cared about our friendship." Turning to the crowd he continued, louder, "When we met, he was just a shy, overeager geek! He was so nervous I practically had to write his notes for him!"

"_What_ are you talking about?" Randy asked, stiffening sharply.

"If it weren't for me, he'd be out of the program as well! Maybe even out of the university! Maybe he'd have ended up a starving beggar in the streets!"

"Oh come on!" Randy snapped. This was too ridiculous to even laugh about.

"But I helped him like a good friend's _supposed _to. Maybe _I _got kicked out of the Scare Program myself, but I'm the reason _he__'__s _still in!"

Randy knew full well that Mike's account of his dependance on him was over 80% ham, but it was true that he'd helped him a lot. He didn't bother to untie the knot of guilt which at that moment decided to make itself a home inside his torso.

"NOW _THAT__'__S _SOME 'SCARY' GOOD EMOTION, FOLKS_!_" Brock shouted, deeply impressed.

"Quiet. This is probably the good part," Claire monotoned, sounding nowhere near as interested as her words might imply.

"I've gotta hand it to the beach ball," Johnny mused quietly, smirking, "he's got a flair for the dramatics!"

"Maybe I was blind," Mike said, thoughtfully. "Which is ironic, since you're the one who needs to wear glasses. Or maybe it's a lack of depth perception, you know, coz of only having one eye. But I really thought, for the longest time, that I meant something, well, _meaningful_ to you! I was happy to study with you, eat with you, confide in you, and share the same room with you! I thought you were with me every step of the way. And as much as I wanted it, I never asked you to… feel… _exactly _the way I did, but I thought you were serious when you said we were best chums. Do you even _remember _saying that?" He paused, watching Randy, but the lizard made no outward response except to continue staring at Mike like his eye had jumped out of his socket to do a Russian dance for the audience. "So that's it," Mike said, flat but outraged. "All I ever was to you was just a rung in the social ladder you were climbing! And I guess I outlived my usefulness when Hardscrabble kicked me out of Scaring. Well, I suppose I should thank you for sparing me the guillotine, Your Royal Majesty!" Mike showered Randy with bitter sarcasm, kneeling at the eye-rolling lizard's feet to set his case in point.

As he drew himself up again, Mike went on, "Maybe it's a reptile thing. Your cold blood must have chilled your heart, until it couldn't see the absence of morality in betraying a friend! Well, if you want to be a shallow backstabber I guess I can't stop you, but so help me, Randall Boggs, one of these days I should get Sulley to sit on you! **8**"

Cued to the closure of his moving, emotional speech, the crowd erupted in applause. A myriad of variations of the phrases, "YEAH, YOU TELL HIM!" and "DOWN WITH THE RΩRS! GO OOZMA!" could be heard, although the latter was countered by those supporting the RΩRs: "SHOW THE SILLY GREEN BALL WHO'S IN CHARGE! ROAR OMEGA ROAR FOREVER!" Even the members of Oozma Kappa were cheering Mike on (although Sulley looked like he was silently wishing Mike hadn't verbally associated him with this argument), and saying things about Randy that might have hurt him deeply if he'd given half a scale about them.

As it was, Randy merely responded by brushing past Mike, making his way over to his place in the lineup of the RΩRs. "Okay then," he remarked dismissively, "you've made your point. You hate me now. Let's just get back to the game."

"Aha!" Mike laughed nastily as he wheeled around, briskly pursuing the other monster. "You're just trying to throw me off by shoving a friendly reminder in my face, while you go hide in the arms of your fellow! Very clever, Randy, but I do have a brain, myself!" Closing in on him, Mike growled, "You're not going anywhere. Until. You tell me. Which one. HE IS!"

An echoing gasp sounded throughout the stadium as Mike suddenly lunged for Randy's neck, shaking him so violently that the poor lizard's skin covered practically every colour and pattern a monster mind had ever conceived, all the while he was choking and struggling to free himself. Damn, for a small little monster Mike had an overwhelming grip.

Even the RΩRs were starting to look afraid now. Most began to make themselves scarce, but Johnny did move to approach the hell-driven cyclops and pull him off of Randy… Chet and Javier, however, instinctively held him back. Mike, thankfully, realized what he was doing after about ten seconds, and let go of Randy, the both of them stepping away from each other as if they'd just been touching hot stove elements.

Mike was staring in bewilderment at his hands, occasionally looking back to the monster he almost strangled. Randy gasped, a hand on his chest, catching his breath and stilling his speed-racing heart, his squinted eyes now wide enough to rival their appearance when behind glasses.

To his credit, even if only in the name of good sportsmanship, he did at least try to salvage the situation before this act could be used against Mike's team. "Come on now," he said, as levelly as he could while still speaking loudly enough to hold public attention. "You're going to get your team disqualified. Is that what you're after, now?" Standing beside Mike, he placed his upper arm around the cyclops' "shoulders" in a show of amiability. "Look, Mike, I don't know where you got these ideas you have, but there never was anything for the tabloids going on here." Softening his voice still, he continued, turning to meet Mike's view, "All that happened was we were discussing techniques. We weren't doing anything like… that. I promise."

Mike looked Randy in the eyes, asking hopefully, "Honest engine?"

"Mm-hmm," Randy nodded.

A second or so passed, and if the OKs were almost disqualified due to Mike's attack, it had apparently been forgotten. (Good thing the campus consisted primarily of monsters easily absorbed by the moment!) Then Mike's demeanour went dark again as he shoved Randy forcefully off of him, saying, "That. Has got to be. The biggest load of crap I've ever heard! You _still _think I'm a total idiot? Well I'm not giving in to your wiles, Randy. You either tell me which of these guys is your lover, or we can take this outside!" he threatened, pointing to the exit from the amphitheater, fuming with fury. "NOW TELL ME WHICH ONE!"

"THE HELL I WILL!" Randy yelled, at last surrendering his hold on denial. Boiling mad now, himself, he blended with the surroundings, the only indication of his whereabouts-by-second being the RΩR jacket seemingly sprinting by itself across the field to the simulator, then rising up in front of the wall on the RΩR's side, over the omega symbol in the center of their logo. Randy then came back into sight, shooting a spine-chilling glare in Mike's direction, his eyes resembling green balls of fire.

"Fine then, Mike Wazowski! You want a confession from me, here it is: _Yes_, I was a lousy friend for just leaving you on short notice. And there _was _more to it than social ambition. But if you think I'm going to tell you who exactly I left you for, just so you can harrass him with whatever you consider a vendetta, think again!"

As the feud between the monsters escalated before their eyes, the brothers of Oozma Kappa watched their coach and teammate approach the simulator, fists clenched and an unbelievably ominous aura surrounding him.

"Oh man," Art groaned, "we're outta the games for sure, now!"

"I don't think that's what we should be worrying about anymore, Art," Terry commented, fearing the intended outcome of Mike's journey to the simulator, though he and Terri remained as plastered to their spot as everyone else appeared to be.

Back with the RΩRs, Chet caught sight of Johnny's normally smarmy expression now reflecting a profound concern, even alarm. "D-don't tell me you're afraid of a little squirt like him, Johnny!" Chet tried to joke in a somewhat shaky voice, nay too successful in hiding his own discomfort.

Honestly, Johnny answered, "I'm beginning to wonder just how far he'll go with this." Slowly, he began to follow Mike, listening carefully to what was going down between the two monsters at the simulator.

Even as Randy swore to Mike that he would never disclose his lover's identity, he continually backed away from the fuming green cyclops, rounding the corner till he was at the door by which to enter the simulation. "And for the record," he now finished, "If revenge seriously is so important to you, that you'd throw away years of hard work and your last chance of getting back into the program, then yes! I _do_ think you're a complete cretin! There!"

Having said all there was to say, Randy then yanked off his jacket, tossed it defiantly onto Mike's face, opened the door wide and slammed it shut behind him, making the simulation child sit up in alarm. Hearing the door open and Mike's voice yelling, "Oh no you don't!", he quickly faded from view and crawled up onto the wall.

Johnny, seeing Mike follow Randy inside, began to run towards the simulator.

Outside, everyone could see via the screen what was going on inside the model of a human child's room. Inside, Mike barred the door as best as he could, then snatched up several of the toys and trinkets littering the floor and began to chuck them at the walls, figuring one was bound to hit Randy at some point. He was not to be disappointed. A yellow building block struck Randy in the middle of his back, startling him into falling while simultaneously matching his skin to its colour without thought. He landed sharply on the carpet set beneath the bed, his yellow skin immediately changing to match the carpet's pattern of red hearts on a pink background.

Before the unfortunate lizard had time to react, Mike had grabbed the sharpest instrument within reach and pounced atop him. Pinning him in place with one hand, Mike used the other to drive the sharp object like a stake into Randy's upper chest, where in a sickly fitting way, was situated one of the hearts from the pattern, an all-too perfectly set bull's-eye target.

Randy screamed and writhed in agony beneath Mike. Neither could have been bothered to notice the screaming mannequin in the bed, or the full score slot beside Randy's name, or the collective screams of their audience outside.

"Now let's see just how much you mean to your boyfriend!" Mike sneered, completely maniacal now. "If he's any better than you maybe he'll actually try to help you in _your _time of need!"

Sure enough, the door began to open, even with the chair meant to hold it in place.

Randy heard none of Mike's words, in his state of instinctive panic. "HELP! JOHNNY! HELP!" were his last, strangled words as he died, his skin returning to its natural scheme.

"RANDY!" Johnny cried in horror, bashing the door to the side and dashing into the room.

Watching the larger monster arrive, Mike yelled, "Aha! So it was _you_ the whole time! I might've known!" Johnny barely had time to register what was happening before the little cyclops had leaped onto him, hanging by the bottom of his fraternity jacket and fatally stabbing Johnny Worthington III with the same apparatus by which he had just ended Randall Boggs.

As a fitting climax to the gruesome scene playing out inside the simulator, the child mannequin rose, screaming blue murder (literally) for the second time in a row. The score slots beside Johnny's name were filled perfectly as well.

The front wall of the simulator was raised, physically exposing the room and its inhabitants - one robotic, one living, and two recently dead - to the terrified audience outside.

It was then that Mike, breathing hoarsely from his declining surge of adrenaline, looked up into the shocked eyes of the audience now gathered mostly in the field of the stadium. Looking back down at his victims, his clearing mind grasped recognition of the extent of what he'd done.

As he bit his lip, his eye welling up and spilling over, he announced in a trembling voice, "Ha, w-well. I think… I think we all know… who won… the game!" As soon as the humourless words had left his mouth, he melted into a crying mess, falling to his knees and lifting Randy's limp corpse up from behind the shoulders. He sobbed uncontrollably into the dead lizard's chest, whispering his name like a jammed record, giving no heed to Dean Hardscrabble's distant voice calling out for his arrest.

/

Not long after, Mike was led in cuffs off the stage of the simulator, while the dead students' bodies were shrouded and taken away. Some of the audience had fled, too overwhelmed by the horrific outcome of the night to stay in the stadium, while others remained staring on, too overwhelmed to leave. Brock held Claire tightly to him; simultaneously the Greek Council president clung to the Vice President with a vicelike grip, brought on by unprecedented shock. Chet openly wept for the death of his idol, while Javier, Reggie and Chip more solemnly mourned for both their deceased brothers. Sherri cried into Don's shoulder, while he held her consolingly, unsuccessfuly suppressing his own tears; Squishy sorrowfully embraced his mother on the other side. Art wailed without scruple, Terry's arms protectively held Terri's while the shorter twin shed frightened tears. Sulley's gaze remained transfixed on the stage, as if the blue monster were trying to mentally teleport himself to a faraway land.

Mike himself was glass-eyed as he was taken out of the stadium and away to the vehicle which would soon transport him to jail for his crime of passion. For almost his whole life he'd dreamed of becoming the greatest scarer the world had ever seen. No matter how many times anyone in his life had put down the idea, he'd always firmly maintained belief that it was truly in him, and that one day they'd all see that. Never could he have fathomed, not even in his worst nightmare, that it would take falling into an unreciprocated love with his college roommate, being callously abandoned by him for another, and finally being driven balistic enough to kill them both with hundreds watching, in order to prove that Mike Wazowski, always deemed the most unlikely candidate, was indeed the scariest monster in the world.

**The end.**

**AN: As the great philosopher Bugs Bunny once said, "Well, what did you expect in [a parody of] an opera? A **_**happy**_** ending?" Yes, I know, it's terribly tragic, what happened to poor Randy and Johnny, let alone poor Mike. I mean to say, on the downside, that final event of the Scare Games will most likely have to be declared "inconclusive" or something of that variety now; the Oozmas probably won't get their happy ending either, and the events of "Monsters, Inc." can't take place (thereby it seemed only fair that I throw in a few references to the dialogue from that film ;). On the ****up****side, however, Don and Sherri still come together in the end, those human adults don't have to suffer the fright of their lives, and Mike actually **_**did**_** succeed in proving himself a scary monster! Surely that fills the bill of compensation, right?**

**Semi-appropriate lightheartedness aside, I would like to thank those who've supported this fanfic, and I would like to thank all my sources of research - from watching "Monsters University" and videos of various adaptations of "Pagliacci" on alternate weekly basis throughout January, to intense study of an English libretto of the opera as well as analytical documents from third-party sources, to detailed studies of source material on the MU characters and settings and even some fan material (to get a sense of how to write the characters). I hope that, from the unified perspective of those who read "Spaventatores", my efforts have come to fruition. Thank you all, once again! :)**


End file.
